goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lou
Lou is an Australian Hip-hop dancer and Bboy. He is a big-time party animal, and he loves to have fun. He's also the second youngest. Biography Lou was born by Sharnie and David. He has an older sister named Alexa. His Grandmother named Julissa also lived with them. When Lou was young, he had no friends because of the stupid things he's done in the past. He didn't care how many friends he had as long as he wasn't hurting anybody. Lou and his sister didn't really get along that much. Lou used to always mess with her, and make jokes about her. Alexa commented on Lou's behaviour and said "You need help." Lou took it personal and his feelings were hurt. So he stayed away from her for weeks, When Lou was 11, he attended Jr. High School in Miami, Florida. He wanted to make friends this time, so he vowed to himself not to act crazy. After Lunchtime, he saw this kid dancing in the middle of the hallways. Lou came uo to the kid and said "I like your style!" He also thought it would be cool if he danced too. Late 2007, the school year was almost over, and there was this talent show. Lou has been practicing over the winter break and he wanted to try the show. He danced to the song Run by Gnarls Barkley. He was all over the stage, and he studied breakdancing. He left the crowd speechless. He didn't win the talent show, but he didn't care as long as the crowd loved it, which they did. When he went to High School, he was nervous because it was a bigger school than the Jr. High School. He kept being late for class because he was lost. The teachers let him off easily because he was a new freshman. He got detention for failing to do his homework. He always uses the same excuse. "I was busy." The truth is, he wa either dancing, or playing God of War games. In Detention, he met Ash. They both are pretty similar to each other because they both love to dance, they both have crazy family members, and they both get in trouble a lot. They both started to hang out together. When Lou was a senior in high school, he met Celeste. He had a crush on her even though she was like 3 years older than he. Celeste only likes Lou as a friend, but Lou says he's not giving up on her. Julissa's Death Lou was hanging out at Ash's house one day, when all of a sudden, Lou gets a call from his dad saying his grandmother had cancer. Feeling anxious, Lou rushed to the hospital to see about his grandmother. Lou took a bike ride to the hospital. When he got there, Sharnie, David, and Alexa were already there. They were waiting for the doctor to explain what was going on with Julissa. David started crying for Julissa because that was his mother and he loved her very much. When the doctor came out, he didn't have any good news. He confirmed that Julissa Marie McDonald is dead. Everybody except Lou started to break down in tears. Lou asked to look at her one last time, and the doctor agreed. Lou looked at her and said "Grams, I never expected this. I had so much going on, I didn't know you were gonna die. I feel stupid. My lasts words to you are I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you. I'm sorry I acted up on you when I was 8. I wished I apologized to you before. Too late now. I really love you. Goodbye Grams." Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Joseph and Caytlin had already found Ichirou as a crew member. Caytlin led Joseph to Lou and Ash's hangout. They both were Bboying and Caytlin went over to them and asked to join the crew. They both said "HELL YEAH!" Personality Lou is annoying to everybody. People say it to him, but he doesn't care what people say or think about him. He gave himself the nickname "CrazyAss", even though Lena calls him "Dreads" because of his dreadlocks. Appearence Lou is an Australian male with pale skin, brown dreadlocks, blue eyes, and a bridge-like tattoo on his left arm. Lou is often seen wearing shirts with no sleeves and clothes that are too big for him. Outfits Season 1 - A black sleeveless shirt that says "BE YOU", brown cargo shorts, and black converse sneakers. Season 2 - A white tanktop, greenish-brown pants, and black shoes. Season 3 - White tanktop with overalls over them, and brown work boots. Season 4 - A white sleeveless shirt that says "SORRY, DO I OFFEND YOU?", greenish-brown pants, and brown shoes. Relationships Joseph - Bugs him a lot, but Joseph still likes him. Caytlin - He thinks she and London Tipton could be sisters. Johannah - He likes her because she's unique. Ash - Best friend. Celeste - He always flirts with her, but she doesn't like him that way. Lena - Best friend. Ichirou - Lou thinks Ichirou is too boring. Raul - Hates him; he says Raul is a piece of s**t. Lil' Deezy - Rival. Julissa - Grandmother(deceased) Sharnie - Mother. David - Father. Alexa - Sister Trivia *Lou is Austalian. *Lou loves to party, dance, and prank people. *Lou's room is always messy. *Lou loves party music. (such as LMFAO, Lil' Jon and The Black Eyed Peas) *Lou has a crush on crewmate Celeste. *Lou is mostly seen wearing Green, Brown, Grey, Black and White. *Lou grew dreadlocks at age 13. *Lou started Bboying at age 11. *Lou looks like Jacob Underwood from O-Town. *Lou admits he's not a smart person. *Lou curses all the time. *Lou is Ash's best friend. Quotes *"I always loved action movies, but I never thought I'd be in one." - Lou fantaszing on what it would be like to be in a movie. *'F@%K YOU!" - Only to the people he hates. *"This is bulls#&t!" - Lou's reaction when Joseph dropped out. *"Ah, what the hell.. hangin' out with you guys, I got nothin' better to do." - Lou saying he wants to stay in the crew. *"People say I'm crazy. Ehehehe... Bitch I know!" - Lou joking around. *I'm hungry." - Various times *"Man, I ain't never havin' kids!" - Lou after he help a woman give birth. Gallery Sketch26502633.jpg Sketch231439.jpg|Lou asleep in Season 2 Category:Dancers Category:Hip-hop Dancers Category:Bboys Category:Male Dancers Category:Members of Gold Blaze